Humans
Humans are The Land's first race, created by God on 1 Fir'mo', LY 1. (There are two other Landian races universally considered to be fully intelligent, both of them created by Sorreters. They are elves, created in LY 752, and merfolk, created in LY 810. There is some debate as to whether various other mythical creatures might also be considered fully intelligent, or only semi-intelligent.) The original humans, Connor and Brigid, were created and lived their whole lives in an area that would later come to be known as First Village. From God, and later from other spirits, the people of the Land learned of the existence of other worlds, which God has created throughout the Universe, over many millennia. Many worlds are inhabited by intelligent life-forms, which vary greatly in terms of both physiology and psychology. However, the first alien world Landians ever learned of was Earth, a world which is very much like our own; or more accurately, the Land is very much like Earth, which existed long before the Land itself was created. There are many plants and animals which are common to both Earth and the Land, and many others which exhibit relatively minor differences between worlds (but still enough to consider them separate species). The most important similarity between Earth and the Land are the people. The dominant life-form on Earth are called human beings, or simply humans, and since the dominant life-form on the Land is virtually identical to the people of Earth (according to spirits), Landians also refer to themselves as humans (though it is extremely rare for Landians to use the whole term "human beings"). Differences between Landian and Terran humans It is also important to note that, while Landian humans are considered the same species as Terran humans (humans from Earth), and according to spirits could most likely interbreed normally and produce offspring if the two races ever met, there are a few minor differences between Landian and Terran humans. Some of these differences are psychological in nature, and are due to the different natures of The Fall of Terrans and of Landians (it is not known whether Landian and Terran psychologies were identical prior to our Fall, which occurred in LY 100, though at the very least they must have been more similar than they are at present). However, these psychological differences are understood to be subtle, and may not be apparent on the surface, in most of the ways each race thinks and behaves. The most notable difference is our respective attitudes toward love, sex, and marriage. And even that difference is not so great that there is no one on Earth who feels the same way the typical Landian does about such matters. There is also known to be a physiological difference between the nature of childbirth and the menstrual cycle of Terran and Landian women, though the specific difference is not fully understood, except that it all tends to be somewhat easier for Landian women than Terran women. This, again, is due to the different natures of our races' respective Falls. Another difference between Terran and Landian physiology is that Terran males are born with a "foreskin" on their penises, which over time became increasingly common to be removed or "circumcised." Landian males, by contrast, are naturally born without a foreskin, so that to a Terran they would appear to have been circumcised, even though they actually had not. Aside from the psychological and physiological differences caused by the Fall, there are some minor cosmetic differences between Landian and Terran humans, which were built into the Landian race from the very beginning. These differences were explained to Connor and Brigid early in the Land's history, and are recorded in their book of the O'Gas. One such difference involves body hair: neither Landian men nor women grow hair in their armpits, unlike Terran humans. Also unlike Terrans, Landian women don't grow hair on their legs, though Landian men- like Terran men- do. Another difference is skin color. Landian humans have skin that comes in a range of shades of purple. Terran humans have several different skin colors, but purple is not one of them. See also *Elves *Merfolk Category:Groups